Barefoot at 2:30
by dino girl
Summary: "No, no, no, not too much. If you fill it too full the wine can't breathe in the stemware," Hinata reasoned. "It's a 12 dollar bottle of wine," Sakura said raising an eyebrow and setting the bottle back on the counter. "It doesn't need to breathe."


Hello. Just a small scene for your enjoyment!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the name Barefoot.

* * *

Sakura grabbed the bottle of Barefoot wine by the neck and forcefully tipped it, filling Hinata's glass.

"No, no, no, not too much. If you fill it too full the wine can't breathe in the stemware."

"It's a $12 bottle of wine," Sakura said raising an eyebrow and setting the bottle back on the counter. "It doesn't need to breathe."

Hinata, the official wine snob of the group looked forlornly at her very full glass. Sakura and Ino had invited her over for Wine Wednesday. The only thing was… it was 2:30 in the afternoon. Not really a big deal, but there were two opened bottles, and six still waiting to be devoured.

"So what's the occasion," Hinata began, timidly tipping her glass up and taking a small sip.

"None really. I feel like I drink two glasses of moscato everyday anyways. Wine Wednesday just gives me an excuse to drink a whole bottle instead," Sakura said with another gulp.

"Moscato? You're going to get diabetes," Hinata replied, a crease forming in her brow.

"I mean, probably," Sakura replied carelessly.

"The occasion," Ino cut in, "is our lost college youth." Hinata gave her a mild look. "And," she admitted, "Maybe Sakura slept with a coworker on accident."

Hinata's mouth fell open and she set down her glass. "How do you _accidentally_ sleep with a coworker?"

Sakura shrugged, took a mouthful of wine, swallowed and contemplated the question. "Well, first you get trashed at a company party."

"Right," Hinata rolled her eyes. "That small fundraiser you had last night?"

"That's the one. You see, I didn't think I was going to be attending, so I had a couple of G&T's when I got home. I was tipsy by 7."

"Why were you drinking on a Tuesday anyway?" Hinata questioned, a bit concerned.

Sakura pursed her lips in thought and said at length, "Couldn't really say."

Ino interjected, "I think alcoholism is the answer."

Sakura took a gulp and continued as if she hadn't heard. "Around that time, my boss's secretary called and said some big donors had shown up unexpectedly. She told me to catch a cab as soon as possible. And I did. Because I'm so devoted to my job," she explained, grimacing into the unseen distance.

"And then," Hinata prompted.

Sakura nodded, "Of course, at the party, there was champagne and really good wine. So I ate some hors d'oeuvres and thought I would be fine." She let out a long sigh after finishing her glass. "I wasn't fine."

"So, did you embarrass yourself in front of the donors or anything? Is he married? Or gross?" Ino and Sakura shook their heads. "I guess I just don't understand the gravity of the situation. It's not like this kind of thing doesn't happen. Just pretend it didn't happen and don't do it again," Hinata reasoned, taking a few more sips. The wine was great.

"Well," Ino began, and stopped. "I-," she let out a breath through her nose, glancing a Sakura.

Sakura set her glass down and grabbed the bottle for a more efficient swig.

"We weren't being totally honest. You see, he wasn't just _any_ coworker-"

"My boss," Sakura breathed, resurfacing from the bottle. "I slept with my boss." She squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the image from reappearing. "And then, he gave me a ride to work this morning." How embarrassing, being the bimbo Sasuke took home last night. On a _Tuesday_ no less.

"Oh dear." Hinata didn't know what to say. This was obviously a huge deal. They were binge-drinking _wine_ at 2:30 after all. "Here, let me open another bottle," she offered, grabbing the opener and expertly popping the cork.

"So, how was it?" Ino prodded with a sly grin.

"So not drunk enough to talk about it Ino," Sakura sighed painfully from behind her hands.

"Right. Have another glass," she comforted, grabbing the glass from Hinata and handing it to her suffering friend.

* * *

Hope you liked it as much as I do!

Read and review!


End file.
